tijmenmeijer2018fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Twitch
24 januari 2018 Platform casestudy Wat is het? Twitch is een live streaming site. Internetgebruikers kunnen op deze site een stream ''starten. Een stream is een opname sessie die direct over het internet verzonden wordt. In tegenstelling tot traditionele film is er niet de mogelijkheid om het beeldmateriaal achteraf te editen. Twitch is opgericht op 6 juni 2011 als een vertakking op de streaming site ''justin.tv met een specialisatie in video-game streaming (Wikipedia). Twitch groeide in populariteit waarbij het in april 2014 zijn voorganger overschaduwde. Justin.tv veranderde de focus en hernoemde zichzelf als Twitch Interactive. Diezelfde maand werd het bedrijf opgekocht door Amazon. Twitch is nog altijd het koplopende platform in video-game streaming en is daarmee de winnende partij op haar grootste concurrent Youtube. Twitch host verschillende gaming events als esports competities en de populaire Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). Alhoewel Twitch een focus op gaming heeft, is er sinds 2016 de ruimte voor andere onderwerpen (Carpenter 2016) . Een IRL (in real life) categorie biedt de mogelijkheid aan vloggers om direct met hun community in contact te blijven en gebeurtenissen te delen en bij Creative kan men het maakproces van bijvoorbeeld een tekening in Photoshop weergeven. Observaties en aandachtspunten 25 maart 2018 In mijn zoektocht naar het geschikte platform voor de stream heb ik drie sites overwogen; Facebook, Youtube en Twitch. Facebook brengt een enorm grote doelgroep met zich mee naast het feit dat het een groot startup publiek geeft in de vorm van mijn Facebook vrienden. Ik ben echter snel uitgeweken van deze site. Facebook is tegenwoordig steeds vaker in het nieuws aan het komen als een ontzettend fout bedrijf. Recent is het privacy inbreuk schandaal waarbij het bedrijf ''Cambridge Analytica ''gebruik heeft gemaakt van Facebook gebruikers informatie om de Trump campagne te beïnvloeden (NOS 2018). Daarnaast, in tegenstelling tot de andere genoemde platforms, biedt Facebook geen mogelijkheid om als gebruiker geld te verdienen aan de geproduceerde content. Ik onderhoudt nu een Facebook pagina als een supplementaire manier om communicatie met het publiek te onderhouden (link) maar ik krijg daar niet veel reacties uit en zie er eigenlijk ook geen potentie in. De tweede optie is Youtube (Youtube Gaming om specifieker te zijn). Youtube biedt naast zijn gebruikelijke video's ook de mogelijkheid om te livestreamen. Het voordeel van Youtube is tevens weer het grotere publiek. Een stuk meer mensen zullen een Youtube account hebben dan een Twitch account. Maar de grote en het brede scala aan content is juist ook weer het probleem aan Youtube. In de zee van filmpjes die dagelijks worden geüpload is het een stuk moeilijker om een kijkersbasis op te bouwen. Daarnaast biedt Twitch betere functionaliteit in de interactie en het onderhoud van een community. Het is niet dat ik tegen Youtube als platform ben (wellicht kijk ik er later nog naar om ook in dit platform uit te breiden), Twitch heeft het simpelweg verslagen als een geschikter platform. En dan komen we dus uit bij Twitch als platform keuze voor de stream. Ondanks het kleinere publiek heb ik wel het gevoel dat de gemiddelde Twitch gebruiker een stuk meer bereid zal zijn om met de stream mee te spelen aangezien ze toch al gewend zijn aan interactie met de stream en hevig zijn bloot gesteld aan gaming. Waarschijnlijk nog wel het grootste voordeel aan Twitch is een Unity Asset Twitch Chatter welke me gemakkelijk instaat stelt om de comments en andere variabelen in Unity te lezen en mee te spelen zonder dat ik veel tijd kwijt raak aan netwerkprogrammering. Bronnen Wikipedia. Twitch.tv. Geraadpleegd op 24 januari 2018, van link Wikipedia. Justin.tv. Geraadpleegd op 24 januari 2018, van link Carpenter, N. (2016, 15 december). Non-gaming content is now allowed on Twitch, and soon you’ll be able to stream from your phone. Geraadpleegd op 24 januari 2018, van link De Vries, J. (2016, 15 maart). Stream First laat streamers en kijkers samen spelen op Twitch. Geraadpleegd op 24 januari 2018, van link NOS. (2018, 21 maart). Zijn gebruikers Facebook beu? Vragen over data en #DeleteFacebook. Geraadpleegd op 25 maart 2018, van link NOS. (2018, 24 maart). Van Tricky Dick tot Cambridge Analytica: vuil spel is van alle tijden. Geraadpleegd op 25 maart 2018, van link MSNBC (16 januari 2018). Mark Zuckerberg’s Mentor: Facebook Model Is “Parasitic” | The Beat With Ari Melber. Geraadpleegd op 25 maart 2018, van link Categorie:Input Categorie:Aristiek Categorie:Casestudy Categorie:Platform